Prior Engagements
by Blank Paper
Summary: ABANDONED (open for adoption). CH4 UP! Years later and here they are – facing a situation larger than life. This time, they are not protected by their personas. This time, he is not a leader and she is not a detective. This time, they are only humans in love. P4: Souji x Naoto. R&R!
1. Homecoming

**Summary: **Years later and here they are – facing a situation larger than life. This time, they are not protected by their personas. This time, he is not a leader and she is not a detective. This time, they are only humans in love. Souji x Naoto. R&R!

**Author's Notes:**

**- PLEASE BE EASY ON ME.** It's been a really long time since I last wrote for a particular fandom/wrote anything aside from college essays. **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS only, please!**

- It really isn't the first time I've finished Persona 4 – I've finished it for the 4th time just recently. Let's just say that the game made me rekindle my love for the Souji x Naoto coupling.

- This plot was developed from the idea of not finishing Naoto's Social Link upon reaching the 8th level. This _actually _happened to me during my very first game play, which was about two or three years ago since my knowledge wasn't enough for the detective. HAHA. Back then, my Fortune Social Link reached only up to the third level. Huhu…

**Pairing(s):**

- Souji x Naoto

- Slight hints of PAST Souji x Yukiko

- Possible hints of Kanji x Rise

**Warning(s):**

- Huge possibilities of people being out of their characters

- Ratings may or may not go up

- Chapter 1: no Souji x Naoto interactions at the moment

-** -.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

**Disclaimer:  
**All rights are owned by Atlus. :)

**Prior Engagements:  
Homecoming **

"_Because I love you…_"

That one phrase echoed itself as calmly as it could along with the beat of the train's rapidly turning wheels. Nine years have passed since the now twenty-five year old Seta Souji last spoke those words. And it had been, as well, a hundred and eight agonizing months since he failed to get an answer from the one girl he spoke those words to.

_Shirogane Naoto_, Souji thought while he watched the view outside the train's window swiftly pass on by. His silvery eyes, caught into a trance, could care less of what view they could possibly catch. _She never did answer me. _Souji continued on hopelessly, releasing a saddened sigh while his silver head rested onto the glass. Right then and there – or, perhaps, even before his return to Inaba – he knew that if fortune was kind enough to smile upon him, his feelings were returned.

Even in the event that time had long passed since then.

However, that would be so _if _and only _if _fortune was indeed smiling upon his very own foolery.

Another sigh escaped Souji's lips as he checked his phone. '_3:55 P.M._' – the phone indicated quite boldly on its screen, right above the wallpaper.

The young man smiled. Yet, it was not due to the chance of knowing that in five minutes, he would be back in his second hometown. A place he has not seen for a long time. Rather, he was delighted upon the greeting of his bright wallpaper.

The team's group photo – they were all so happy together.

_At least…_ The silver-haired began to think once more. _If fortune doesn't smile for me, they all will. _

"We are arriving at Yasoinaba Station," The train's sound system rang as if on cue. "Please be careful not to leave your belongings behind."

**-.-.-**

"Souji, over here!" Dojima Ryotaro greeted warmly upon the first sight of his nephew. "Looks like you've grown into a fine young man." He chuckled as Souji continued to make his way down the steps.

"Uncle," The younger of the two men nodded at the moment he had reached the older male. "It's been a long time." He smiled.

"It has been!" The head of the Dojima household agreed with a laugh. "What are you? Twenty-five?" He grinned teasingly, allowing the latter to set his sights upon the lines that the years graced his uncle with. Ryotaro, nonetheless, still looked the same as ever. "Where's the wife?"

At that, Souji could only blink.

"What? You're still a bachelor? A stud like you should have gotten married—"

"—Dad!" A rather feminine voice called out suddenly, saving the twenty-five year old from Ryotaro's impending teasing. "The vending machine's out of black—Big bro!" The voice's owner paused as sudden as the moment she had earlier called. "Y-you're here!" It was Nanako.

Sporting a black Yasogami High uniform as opposed to her younger day's of pink clothes, Nanako – who Souji noted was probably sixteen – all too swiftly, pulled her cousin into a tight hug. "Hey, kiddo…" The silver-haired lad smiled into the Nanako's hold, patting the shorter girl's ponytailed head. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," The brunette looked up towards him with an even brighter smile. "Big bro!"

The oldest of the group chuckled again at the sight and acknowledgement of the Dojima family being complete once more. "Alright, you two!" He finally spoke up, slightly regretting the fact that he had to break up the small reunion. "We can't keep the rest of the crowd waiting," Ryotaro sighed, "I don't want Satonaka complaining to me again. Let's head for the Amagi Inn."

"Oh, right!" Nanako nodded in remembrance. "Let's go!" She beamed, pulling Souji by the hand.

"Yes, let's." And with that, the three began their short walk towards the car.

**-.-.-**

The car ride towards the Amagi Inn had been quite informative, not that Souji could complain. The silver twenty-five year old was quite welcoming towards the stories Nanako told him; although he felt at a loss due to knowing very little about everything in Inaba while he was away. It was not, however, because he failed to keep in contact. It was more of knowing what was happening in very little detail – such, being the consequence of having a busy schedule.

"Uh, what else!" Nanako thought aloud, trying to think of moments Souji may have missed. "Chie-chan's been complaining of how lame it was being stuck with traffic duty most of the time."

"What else does she expect?" Ryotaro grumbled as he drove. "It's a small town, after those murders, nothing's been happening."

Souji chuckled – _Well, at least she's in the force._ He mentally commented, remembering the message the light brown-haired lass sent him. She, in very brutal words, expressed how tough the police accreditation exams were.

"Teddie's still working in Junes, as the official mascot." The youngest of them noted while one of her index fingers rested on her chin. "Yosuke-kun found a way to create a partnership with the Shopping District – he's actually doing a pretty good job since he took over as general manager. He got into a motorcycle accident last month though. It happened at the Amagi Inn too!"

"I heard he was pretty drunk at the time." Souji replied. "He was celebrating, I think, with Teddie and the rest of his Junes crew?"

"You got that right," The eldest answered. "He's lucky Amagi was his friend, she didn't press charges against him for wrecking a part of the inn's property. She's a good manager in her own way but she's pretty lenient when it comes to her friends crashing the place."

Souji released a chuckle once more – "I doubt she let him off easily." He said somewhat knowingly as he recalled the simultaneous messages Yosuke and Yukiko sent. The former's stated, '_I'm dead._' While the latter mentioned, '_Yosuke's dead._'

"Rise-chan's been working with Kanji-kun lately," Nanako beamed, starting a new conversation about his friends. "She's the official spokeswoman for _Plush Co._!"

"Plush…co.?" The silver's head tilted in question. "Kanji _owns_ Plus Co.?" With that, Souji shot his cousin a look of disbelief. It was not because he lacked faith in the former delinquent, it was just surprising.

"Yup!" Nanako nodded.

Ryotaro laughed at his nephew's reaction. "As shocking as it sounds, Kanji owns the company. His plush works really took off."

And, still, Souji was in a state of incredulousness. He knew Rise has been helping Kanji out with '_a little something-something_', as the idol had put in her message. Yet, he never thought it would be Kanji's '_shit's been goin' on_' – which, he now knew, meant the _Plush Co._ franchise that has been all over lately. The silver male thought that there was some incident concerning the Tatsumi Textiles business.

He was wrong.

"Wow," Was all the twenty-five year old could gather. "I didn't expect that…" He managed to gulp down.

"They said they'll be holding a plush gallery soon!" Nanako beamed. "I hope _dad_ let's me go!"

The eldest laughed, "Aren't you too old for plush toys?"

"_Dad_…!"

"Alright, alright," Ryotaro continued on laughing. "As long as it isn't too far."

Souji, at the scene, smiled to himself before asking, "How… I mean, what about Naoto?" The question rang hesitantly – to which the older Dojima failed to notice.

"Shirogane's been in and out of Inaba for quite sometime." He answered. "She went off to some university in England at her grandfather's request. After that, the kid's been making a more prominent name in the police scene – people have been requesting her assistance, you see." Ryotaro paused as he made a quick turn. "I have to admit, the girl's talented."

"So there's a possibility I won't see her around, huh?"

Absent mindedly the eldest responded, "Maybe."

At that answer, Souji shifted into a position where he could once again watch the view as the car passed them by. His expression, as hard as he could try to hide it, was disappointed. Thus, the young man no longer spoke.

Out of everyone else, Naoto was the least he spoke to throughout the years. He knew next to nothing of what the blue-haired lass attempted next. At the moment they had exchanged mere greetings of hi's and hello's through their phones, Souji could not bring himself to ask how she was or what she was doing. Perhaps it was due to the assumption that he may have been rejected.

Nanako – without her cousin noticing – took note of the expression she could see before her. Through the gap between the passenger seat and the car door, the sixteen year old could tell something had been bothering Seta Souji. "Nao-chan," The brunette spoke, using the nickname she became familiar with as she addressed what the twenty-five year old wanted to hear. "Comes back mostly for the holidays. Still, she said she's definitely coming today."

Silver eyes glanced through the gap as their owner shot his younger cousin a small serene smile. "Thank you." Were the silent words the came from him.

"We're here!" Ryotaro suddenly announce in an eager manner, parking the car by the inn's entrance.

**-.-.-**

"PARTNER!"

"SENSEI!"

"SENPAI!"

"SOUJI-KUN!"

"LEADER!"

Those were the greetings that excitedly met him as Souji slid open the door of the room assigned to their little gathering. The happy smiles and blissful faces that welcomed him along with the push Nanako had given as they entered were enough to make him feel at home with the Inaba atmosphere. Then and there, the silver man felt the gravity of missing the small rural town being whisked away by those around him.

"Oh, Senpai, I've missed you _so _much!" Rise bounced her way towards Souji, pulling him into a tight embrace – just as tight as the one his cousin had earlier given him.

"I missed you too," Souji responded. "Miss _Plush Co._ _spokeswoman_." He teased the red-headed idol as he shot Kanji a grin.

"I was about to tell you that." The former delinquent coughed embarrassedly while Rise decided to let her upperclassman go with a light giggle.

"I heard from Nanako," The twenty-five year old gestured towards his cousin who also grinned at the action. "Fill me in later."He added as he observed how much his underclassmen had grown.

Kanji still sported his blond hair but had seemingly lost his taste for delinquency. The lone facial scar had faded and his piercings were gone just as his leather clothes were. The now twenty-four year old wore much more comfortable clothing. Rise, on the other hand, looked as bubbly as ever. The pigtails were gone, however, as her hair was free of the ribbons that kept her hair up.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be seeing you again in person!" Chie, who had yet to change from her police uniform, grinned as she lightly scratched her nose. "Man, I can feel the good ol'days coming right back!" She heartily laughed. "I feel so pumped!"

Chie was still the same, Souji had noted. It was the same short haired tomboy he had met in high school. Only, this time, she was wearing another uniform. He liked it though; he liked seeing the evidence of his friends' progression.

"Seta Souji," Yosuke called out, resting his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "In the flesh, ladies and gentlemen – it's been long!"

"It certainly has, _general manager_." The silver haired young man replied while he allowed his orange-haired friend to lead towards an empty seat. "How are the injuries?"

"It's all good, it's all good." The orange one replied with a wide smile, scratching the back of his shorter-haired head. "I mean, I got a few stitches on the head but I can think."

"I guess the accident did do you some good." Souji teased.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean!" The Junes manager retorted violently.

"Lost the headphones?" The latter quickly changed the issue at hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they broke during the accident."

"Actually, that was _one_ of the punishments for breaking the entrance hall." Yukiko, clad in red kimono, added to the conversation. "The rest was him working weekend _night _shifts here." She said as she served her group their respective drinks.

Her raven hair, Souji acknowledged, was tightly kept in a bun. He also noticed that time had served the Amagi heiress well. Her confidence in herself had resonated quite clearly in her actions as well as her face. Perhaps the silver youth would have regretted breaking up with her had he not been too fond of another person.

"You're looking as lovely as ever." Souji commented as he watched her move.

"Thank you," Yukiko smiled confidently. "You look as if you haven't aged a bit."

"Of course!" And the attention, then, went to Teddie, who seemed to have changed into more extravagant clothing than Souji last remembered. It was a formal coat and tie, but the rose still remained just as his blond hair did. "I wouldn't have chosen a master who would grow old and wrinkly in a few years! _My _master should have a face of a baby! Forever!" The blond proclaimed brightly and proudly. "That way, he can easily score!"

Everyone could only stare at the bear-turned-human.

In Yukiko's case, she glared.

"Uh…hah, right…?" The silver-haired laughed awkwardly before he turned to Nanako, who sat right beside him. "Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he got a call from the office; don't worry though," She said reassuringly, "He'll be back."

"I see." Souji nodded as he turned back to the scene before him.

His friends.

They – all of them – were still the same; however Souji knew they had all developed a sense of maturity from what they had experienced since they met until what they had to deal with in their own respectively lives. They had surely grown so much and that fact made the twenty-five year old both proud and sad at the same time. He had felt as though time had left him without any change for himself.

Yet, he was still glad to have been friends with them.

Although, Souji pondered – _I wonder how much Naoto's changed._

"Sorry for the wait," Ryotaro entered, interrupting the silver youth's thoughts. "But guess who I ran into—"

"I apologize for being late." A familiar mix of feminine and masculine voice rang into the room. "I was caught up in work."

Souji's eyes could only widen at the sight.

"Well," Rise started as she happily stood up, "It looks like the gang's complete and back together!"

"Welcome home to you too," Yosuke chimed in. "_Naoto_."

And true enough, there she was – Shirogane Naoto. Standing beside at the doorway with her right hand resting onto her him, a gesture she has done since they all met. "It's nice to be back as well." She replied with a smile Souji had been in love with for the longest time.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Walls and Fortune's Smile

**Author's Notes: **

- I've noticed reviewers telling me that it's been a long time since an actual Souji x Naoto update. That's actually one of the reasons why I decided to write again – I don't what this ship to die. I really love it.

- This is my first time writing for a heterosexual couple.

**Pairing(s):**

- Souji x Naoto

- ? x Naoto

**Warning(s):**

- Huge possibilities of people being out of their characters

- Ratings may or may not go up

- **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

**Disclaimer:  
**All rights are owned by Atlus. :)

**Prior Engagements  
Walls and Fortune's Smile**

"Alright, we're heading home," Ryotaro regrettably told his nephew as he ventured his way out of the Amagi venue hall. The crowd's intoxicated noise had been thoroughly ignored. "Nanako, let's get going."

The sixteen years old brunette nodded at her father before hugging her cousin goodnight. "I would stay longer but it's a school night," Nanako giggled, bidding her farewells. "See you around, Big bro."

Souji shot her cousin's retreating back with broad smile. "Good luck with Kashiwagi." The silver male joked in remembrance of what an annoyance that – in his opinion – terribly horrid _and _horny chestnut haired woman was.

At that, Nanako turned her head and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll show her," The student frowned in determination. "Her boobs are no much for my brains—"

"Nanako!" The Dojima patriarch scolded implicitly with the tone of his voice, unhappy with where his daughter's thought was headed for. Consequently, it earned him a squeak from his child. "Sorry," The graying man looked at Souji with a chuckle. "We can't accommodate you for now."

The twenty-five year old shook his head in understanding. "This return was sudden, so…"

"I'll contact you as soon as it's possible for you to move back in."

"You're not staying with them, Senpai?" Naoto abruptly inquired, moving to stand beside the silver headed male.

To his surprise, Souji could only blink.

"See you, Big bro!" Nanako had suddenly winked whilst she pulled her father out the door and away from the crowd that – since earlier – drowned into their alcoholic drinks. They were, of course, of legal age. "Welcome back, Nao-chan!"

"Thank you, Nanako-chan." The blue haired twenty-four year old woman answered – forgetting that she had questioned a certain man beside her. "Ah, Dojima-san, I'll be seeing you at the station tomorrow then."

"Yeah – hey, Nanako! Slow down!"

Thus, the two Dojimas were gone, leaving Souji and Naoto standing a few feet away from both the doorway and the drunken crowd behind them. It – beyond anything else the silver eyed male could imagine – was awkward. And surely, the detective herself has taken note of the oddity in the atmosphere.

Seta Souji knew that the wall he had been determined to fully break nine years ago was rebuilt. Much to his chagrin.

"Uncle turned my room into a storage place." Finally, he spoke in hopes to answer the earlier question. "I have to stay here for the meantime."

"I – I see." Naoto coughed in acknowledging his attempt to converse with her. "Until when are you staying?"

"Hopefully for good – I, uh, applied as a teacher."

"Yasogami High?"

"Yeah."

Indeed, the wall was rebuilt… _higher_. It was a discovery that Souji never wanted to know. Or rather, it was a finding he would rather ignore. The silence in between the both of them, against his very liking, had been deafening to a degree. Not to mention suffocating as well.

"You've always been one who molds people, that's just like you," The younger lady smiled into her compliment. Her left hand – particularly – brushed few of the short strands of her hair behind her ear. "_Souji_-san."

Seta Souji's heart skipped a beat.

For the very first time in nine years.

"Nao-chan!" Out of the blue, Teddie created a gap between the two. His arms had hung heavily them. "Stop keeping Sensei to yourself!" The blond former shadow hiccupped due to his drunken state. "He's _our_ leader too!"

"TEDDIE!" Kanji had followed up to supposed bear's hiccups. "WHERE ARE THE DAMN STICKS, YA' STUPID BEAR!"

"O – oh! Coming!" Teddie sang flirtatiously as he decided to let go of both Souji and Naoto. His steps, unstable during each landing, managed to successfully pull him away.

"Don't tell me—" The older of the sober ones assumed.

"—_KING'S GAME_!"Came Rise's familiar slur.

Silver and blue stared at each other.

**-.-.-**

Shirogane Naoto stood silently at one of the Amagi Inn's currently available balconies as she allowed herself to bask under the captivating moonlight. Her back, turned against Souji as he walked slowly to enter the vicinity they agreed to escape in. His eye basked in the view of what he decided was a masterpiece of the universe. The twenty-four year old, to the silver male, was indeed still as alluring as ever or even more.

_She lost the cap, huh?_ Souji mentally noted, noticing that the detective had fully embraced her femininity. Or, at least, her gender – after all, it was noticeable that she had parted ways with the bandages that, for quite some time, wrapped around her chest. Furthermore, Naoto had perhaps become accustomed to less layered clothing as the coat, ties, and thin ribbons had not made themselves visible during the evening. There was only the white button-up collared shirt and the familiar black jeans that emphasized her slender body.

The short blue hair stayed, however.

_Beautiful. _His silver eyes traced every inch of the woman before them.

Yet, Souji – even at the moment of captivation – was in a state of discomfort. For he remembered the glimpse he had earlier caught before they stole themselves away from the frightful drinking game that was declared earlier on. Seta Souji remembered the quick view of a silver ring that wrapped around the detective's elegant finger.

"So what have you been doing?" Naoto's voice pulled the latter from his momentary trance. "We haven't gotten the time to properly talk; I realize I know next to nothing about your nine years away from Inaba."

It was a strange start.

"I could say the same about you, Naoto." Souji had managed to chuckle as he moved towards the empty spot beside the smaller of them. "We haven't talked since… _then_."

The rebuilt invisible wall between them was quite thick.

"Ah, you're right." The blue one released a sigh, resting her hands on the wooden ledge before her – allowing Souji a clearer view of the ring. "I could say nothing much, probably, as compared to you. But I've been in England for quite some time – I finished my studies on Forensics, you see."

"You've been well, I assume." He grinned – happy he did not hear the reason for the particular piece of jewelry yet. His hands rested on the ledge. His eyes looked towards the moon. "My uncle did say you come in and out of town from time to time."

"Y – yes, regrettably. Like you, I haven't been seeing Yosuke-san and the others as often as I should because of my line of work."

"You've gone a long way, Nao-_chan_." Souji playfully teased.

To which Naoto could only blush by a bit, resulting Souji's grin to widen. He could still get those reactions from her.

And then there was a slight crack – the wall was crumbling once more.

It was no longer strange.

"How about you, Senpai?" She forcefully fought through her embarrassment.

"Likewise, I finished my studies." The silver haired confessed, stealing a quick glance at the lady beside him. "I taught Anthropology at my university for couple of years… nothing big as yours."

"You praise me too much."

"Only because you're worthy of it."

The latter huffed, shaking her and closing her eyes in amusement, "Senpai."

"But you're still the same Shirogane Naoto I know, obvious femininity aside." He missed the simple conversations – those moments wherein they could share worlds to each other with very little care. Fortunately, those said moments returned. The twenty-five year old smiled upon such realization as he fully turned to face his companion. "You still like high places." Souji said, addressing how Naoto intently watched the nightlights of sleepy Inaba before her.

Yet those words held a beyond its surface.

Souji knew.

And, of course, Naoto knew.

However, all she could ever do was admit – "I'm _engaged_, Souji-san."

With that, the invisible wall was quickly mended – proving that Fortune was not smiling at Souji at that very instance.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Redefining Friendzone

**Pairing(s):**

- Souji x Naoto

- Original character x Naoto

**Warning(s):**

- Huge possibilities of people being out of their characters

- Appearance of an original character

- Ratings may or may not go up

- **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

**Disclaimer:  
**All rights are owned by Atlus. :)

**Prior Engagements  
Redefining Friendzone**

Hanamura Yosuke laughed. In fact, Hanamura Yosuke laughed quite loudly that he unintentionally caught the attention of the Junes food court occupants and passers-by. Yet, the orange manager gave very little care towards the scene he had just caused upon his decision to enjoy his afternoon break with his best friend.

"T – that… that was too," He managed to breathe in between laughs, not minding the embarrassment he was causing Souji that very moment. "That was _too _precious! Man, I wish I was sober – I wanted to see that!"

The silver male sighed as he tilted his head back before reaching one of his hands up to cover the upper half of his exhausted expression.

Yosuke was not helping at all.

"I needed to save face…" Seta Souji confessed while he decided to stay in his current position. "…when she… _damnit_!"

"Aw, geez, Partner," His companion, who sat beside him in that familiar Junes round table, spoke as he had finally managed to compose himself. "So you went with—"

"_I – I see. I hope you and Kanji well then!_"

And Yosuke laughed once more. "Dude, the fact that you assumed it was Kanji does _not _save face!" Souji's orange haired companion pointed out in pure amusement. "It just becomes obvious that you're jealous of the guy!"

"Shut it, Yosuke." The latter huffed, sitting in an upright position. "I'm just lucky that it wasn't him in the first place." He paused – "I think I could never bring myself to talk to Kanji again, if ever it was him."

"So are you still up for the chase?" Yosuke forwardly questioned, reaching a level of composure once more as he held his drink. "I mean, she _is _engaged after all."

"I don't know…"

"Man, Souji, you are one _whipped _son of a gun—" At that moment, it was the other's turn to release a sigh.

"—but she never told me to keep away." The twenty-five year old silver grinned whilst he reached out to run his fingers along the rim of the canned drink before him. "I'd like to stay by her until she decides to push me out."

"Like I said, you're whipped." The Junes manager chuckled, taking a sip from the can he had within his hold. "Well, you were always the noble martyr of the group, anyways."

"You know, someone _did _say it's easier to catch a chicken that's tied up." Satonaka Chie suddenly chimed into the men's conversation as she appeared from the duo's back. It was an act that earned her slight jumping reactions from her friends. "Honestly, if you guys are gonna talk about someone, do it quietly. You're lucky Naoto's not with me right now."

"Eavesdropping, much?" Yosuke snorted – his eyes, following their newly arrived companion as she took her rightful seat in front of Souji.

The fully-pledged policewoman rolled her brown eyes. "Try checking your volume next time."

"How was work?" It was silver's turn to greet with a nod.

"Exhausting." Chie replied in a dry tone.

"I'll say," Yosuke sarcastically groaned. "Sitting in your police car and doing nothing all day can be a handful."

Silver eyes blinked, waiting for banter to commence between the two. It was something that had truly been tiring. Yet, the twenty-fiver year old silver knew it was one of the few_ peaceful _circumstances that he missed during his time away.

However, much to his dissapointent, the manager's statement had been something the law enforcer maturely opted to ignore. Although, Souji knew Chie would have loved to pound the Junes manager into the next month.

The aforementioned woman's arms could only cross. "Anyway, take it from me, Souji," She smiled as she turned towards the person she spoke to. "Right now, you're _only _rival is Naoto's fiancé."

"Since when are you a love doctor?" Yosuke's brow rose in question. "You were never in a relationship."

To which the lone female of the group retorted: "What's it to you? It's not like you've had a steady girlfriend!"

"At least _I _have experience."

"Jerk!"

Then the banter came.

Unfortunately, in a short span of time, Souji's mood for it had disappeared.

"It's not gonna be any easier." He spoke, cutting the heated argument between his companions. "And just like I said, whether I chase her or not, I think I'm content with just being by her."

At that moment, the latter's friends saw their supposed leader in a different light. After all, the wry smile that graced their companion's face was enough to speak for itself. During that instant, Souji, whom they had come to believe, could do _anything_, was powerless. Hopeless. Vulnerable. That very instant proved that Seta Souji – leader of what they once called the _Investigation Team_, their little circle of friends – was human.

Especially towards certain matters of the heart.

"If it helps," The light brunette of the three coughed, "They're not married… yet?"

Souji shrugged in defeat.

The wry smile was still plastered onto his face.

"I – isn't it time you head to Okina?" It was useless, and he felt useless as well. But that was the only way Yosuke could think of in order to steal his best friend away from his conflictive thoughts. "You wouldn't wanna keep Nana-chan and Dojima-san waiting, right?"

**-.-.-**

"Are we all set for dinner?" Green eyes looked towards his female partner who had just exit the watch store. His blackened hair was neatly pulled back, keeping the strands away from his facem allowing him a clear view of the shorter who neared his vicinity.

Naoto nodded, finally she had reached him. Her eyes casted upwards to the taller man – "Dinner would be nice." She replied with a small smile.

"Great!" The taller beamed as he automatically took the lead, a signifier that the two of them should start walking. "I found this Chinese restaurant just around the corner and…"

The blue lady took her steps right by her partner's side as she absently listened to his rambling. Looking from the corner to steal a fast and short glimpse of the man beside, Naoto wondered – _Did… I make the right decision?_ The male she walked side-by-side on that very moment, the half-Japanese, half-English she had known since her college days – was she correct to have accepted his offer for marriage? It was a pondering that could never escape from her mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Rang her fiancé's voice, pulling Naoto back to reality.

The smaller of them shook her head. "It's nothing, I'm just surprised," She answered calmly as she looked back into his green eyes. "You've become quite accustomed to Okina in such a short time."

The latter smiled.

It was sincere.

"Of course," The latter replied in high spirits as they came to a stop. "I need to understand the kind of environment my future wife and I will be living in."

Shirogane Naoto blushed in the suddenness of the statement.

Then she coughed – "I live in Inaba, not here…" With those words, the twenty-four year old detective turned away to hide the embarrassment that crept over her face.

The taller laughed. "I know," He admitted. "But you never know, we might just take the kids here."

Such only earned him signs of discomfort from Naoto, which he had quickly realized.

"I was kidding." He chuckled, leaning down to the woman's level.

"…I—"

And right before the blue haired detective could reply to her companion—

"Shirogane, it's you again?"

Blue and green orbs looked to where the sound had came from – Dojima Ryotaro, Dojima Nanako, and Seta Souji had graced their presence in the scene. There they were, standing before them with rather curious expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, it had dawned on Naoto.

They have arrived at the restaurant.

**-.-.-**

There, the five of them comfortably sat around the circular table good for exactly five people. It was a nice dinner indeed – a rightly light feast fit for a happy bonding family. However, there was a set back to the setting at hand. Two of them were not even related to the other three. Nor were there even close family ties.

"I can't believe I get to finally meet _the _Senpai!" The lone raven of the group grinned. "I've heard so much about you."

Souji hesitantly laughed as he watched the pure delight that emitted from the man who sat beside Naoto. "R – really now?"

"Yes, and – of course – I've heard about you, too Dojima-san."

Ryotaro nodded as he shoved a dumpling into his mouth. "I'm glad to know I wasn't forgotten." The eldest spoke upon finishing his plate.

Both Nanako and Naoto, on the other hand, only watched as the men's conversation went on. Yet, unlike older female, who merely continued to eat her dinner, Nanako was more intent on watching the passing exchanges between her cousin and the man who was earlier introduced as _Mizuki Kito_. It was a friendly talk, the sixteen-year-old was well aware of that. However, the stiffness that Souji hid so well was quite obvious to her. There was a question she had needed to ask—

"It's not that I'm intruding, but what exactly is your relationship with Shirogane?" As if someone had heard Nanako's plea, her father asked. "I saw you following her around the station earlier."

It sounded as if it was an interrogation.

Something the Dojima head did not mean for.

Different pairs of eyes turned to him. Then to the Mizuki-fellow. Then to Naoto.

But then, from Naoto, the youngest of the group's brown orbs ended onto her cousin.

"You caught us off-guard there, Dojima-san." Kito grinned, his hand reaching for the chopsticks that he seemed to have forgotten. He wore a ring that had been similar to the blue one of their group.

Souji blinked, "So…you're _the_ fiancé." He unintentionally breathed out.

With those words, Kito knew that the twenty-five year old caught the idea.

Ryotaro nodded towards the ring. "I guess my hunch was right then."

The mentioned fiancé sighed in amusement, "Wow, you're sharp. No wonder Naoto speaks highly of you." His grin widened. "How did you know?"

"I saw the rings when you were at the station." The graying man shrugged before he decided to chug down his drink.

The Seta male had intended to answer as well, "N—"

But he was unfortunately cut off as Nanako gasped, eyeing the detective before her. "Nao-chan's…_engaged_? I didn't know that! Since when?"

And at that single moment, Naoto twitched – "We, uh… one month. S – sorry." Her composure disappeared at the sight of the teenager's disappointed orbs. "It's really not a cause for alarm, though." The detective wryly smiled towards the brunette. "We've kept it a secret from others outside the Shirogane and Mizuki families."

Green eyes blinked – "Seta-san seems to know."

So did silver, "Chie and Yosuke know."

Naoto sighed, "I told Rise-chan after she threatened to lock me in a dressing room at Junes. She must have told our friends after that." She confessed, much to her disliking. "As for Senpai… I told him, myself. Last night."

Silence filled the area for a brief moment as the sixteen year old secretly held onto Souji's free hand from under the table. Her act had resulted to a tighter hold from the silver man beside her. Nanako, yet, could not decipher what he meant. Whether he was fine or _acting _fine.

"Nao-chan tells Big bro everything." The brunette said in defense of her beloved cousin. "They're very close to each other."

To which Naoto had visibly smiled reminiscently.

Both Kito and Souji noted the reaction.

"I can see that," Mizuki Kito agreed, looking at the silver man. "Kujikawa-san had to force it out of her. But she told you quite willingly, huh?"

"We were catching up with each other." Seta Souji answered back, meeting seemingly steely green orbs.

The eldest of the group snorted, "_Kids_." – A comment that caused immense pain upon the moment Nanako decided to connect her elbow to her father's unprotected side. "…ow!"

"Kito-kun," The blue-headed young woman called, in hopes of steering away the unwanted aura that should envelope them in a matter of minutes. "Souji-san."

However, it was of no avail as her fiancé continued on, "I guess I know who I'll be going to for advice."

"I don't know about that." Silver eyes closed as their owner shrugged…

…and then, opened once more after he had spoken. Stealing a quick view of the expression he knew for so long. The calm façade that Shirogane Naoto wore could no longer fool him at that point. Souji knew that beyond her serene face was a very worried woman.

**-.-.-**

"Goodnight," Naoto's raven fiancé bid while Yakushuji opened the car door for the young lady. "Goodnight to you too, Yakushuji-san." He followed as respect.

"Mizuki-san." The Shirogane confidante nodded upon assisting his mistress out of the vehicle.

Naoto turned to Kito, shooting him a small smile. "Goodnight."

"I promise," The green-eyed man spoke just before the car door had closed. "We'll have dinner, just the two of us. Soon."

Then came the roar of the engine as the car began to move. The detective could only watch as the vehicle vanished into the dark Inaba night. Then and there, Shirogane Naoto released a sigh of relief. She was quite grateful that the night ended. Moreover, it concluded on a rather peaceful note – given that she knew Kito was unreasonably jealous and that Souji differed from his usual self.

"The look on your face tells me it was an eventful night, Naoto-sama." Yakushuji's elderly voice rang from behind as she entered her home. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just exhausted." The younger replied, climbing the stairs in seemingly deep contemplation. "How's Grandpa?"

"Fine, he took his medication and went straight to bed."

"I'll see him tomorrow then." With those words absently escaping her, Naoto gave full attention to the mobile phone she had recently whipped out.

Her finger dialed a number familiar to her.

**-.-.-**

It was a busy night at the Amagi Inn, he could tell as he watched the workers hustle from one place to another – attempting to provide the best service to their guests. Consequently, Souji was out rightly ignored. However, the silver twenty-five year old would not have it any other way at that point.

He preferred to venture to his suite quietly.

Which the man was triumphant in doing so.

Yet the victory could only last for so long – Souji's phone rang violently in his pocket.

Much to his chagrin.

Barely noticing the name that flashed onto the screen as he locked his door, he answered: "Hello, Souji speaking," in a rather dry tone, emphasizing how much he wished to be left alone.

"Hello, Senpai," The voice greeted in a rather monotone manner. Yet, even at the rather deadpanned sound of the caller's voice, silver eyes widened. "Did I catch you in a bad time?"

"Hey," Souji replied to the greeting at the exact moment he sat on the chair that rested beside the opened window. "No, not, really… is there something wrong?"

Naoto's voice resounded in a soft hum, a response that should mean she was fine.

The silver man only smiled.

"I wish to apologize," She followed-up. "For intruding your family dinner…"

At her words, the older of the two chuckled. "It's fine," It was just like the detective to worry over trivial matters. "The restaurant was full in the first place. None of us had any idea." He reasoned upon looking out the window and up at the Inaba sky. "I think I should be sorry too, on our part – you guys were on a date, weren't you?"

Silence.

And then Naoto spoke once more, "…it was spur of the moment, really." She quietly confessed. "I also want to apologize for how Kito-kun acted."

Souji sighed at the mention of the name he would rather not hear.

"Naoto, is this phone call going to consist of you apologizing the whole time?"

"H – huh? I… sorr—"

"_Naoto_."

"It's the rightful thing to do," The twenty-five year old man's smile returned. "…sorry—"

"—Naoto, sto—"

"For not being able to wait," The ever more feminine voice from the other line shook. Souji, in turn, felt a sudden rush of coldness run across his body. He was uncomfortable as to where his underclassman went with her thought. "And reciprocate…"

The silver gulped.

"Souji-san?"She called; although still shaking.

Silver eyes closed.

The discomfort brought by the latter's words dissipated at the very sound of her voice. Shirogane Naoto, to Seta Souji, was perhaps one of the biggest ironies he found in his life. To him, she was frustrating and – at the same time – someone he would be happily cherishing.

"I should probably leave you to yourself. Good—"

"—reciprocated or not," Souji finally spoke, prohibiting Naoto to leave the conversation. "I'd still stay by you…"

**-.-.-**

The detective's very own blue orbs widened just as she straightened her position from her previously slouching pose. Naoto could not find it in herself to believe what she was hearing from the man on the other line. She had not expected such imposition.

Seta Souji spoke once more, "I mean, if it's alright with you…"

A warm smile crept slowly on her face, closing her eyes in the process as she leaned against her chair's rest. The blue woman was, at that point, reminded of her senior's caring nature. One of the traits she found admirable in her upperclassman.

"Naoto?"

"Thank you, Souji-senpai."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note/s: **

- I made some minor edits. HAHA.

- Please leave a review! :) Thank you!


	4. Rolling Cues

**Pairing(s):  
**- Souji x Naoto

- Original character x Naoto

- Sprinkles of pairings made on the spot?

**Warning(s):  
**- Huge possibilities of people being out of their characters  
**  
**- Appearance of an original character  
**  
**- Ratings may or may not go up

- Wrong grammars and misspellings, plus missing words  
**  
**- **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

**Disclaimer:  
**All rights are owned by Atlus. :)

**Prior Engagements  
Rolling Cue **

"See you guys on Tuesday!"

Looking out the window as she walked through clean halls of the Inaba Police Department, the twenty-five year old policewoman acknowledged the sky. It was clear, bright, and blue even as white cotton-like clothes slowly drifted across the vast area that floated above the small rural town she had loved. Chie, right then and there, knew that from that very day until Tuesday, long weekend will be amazing.

Especially now that the Investigation Team was complete.

"This is gonna be awesome!" The light brunette sang to herself before coming to a slow halt. "Naoto-kun?" She called wonderingly upon the sight of her friend coming her way.

Blue eyes shot up from the sheet of paper they were previously on while their owner came to a stop as well. "Ah, Chie-senpai." The younger of the two greeted. "Taking an early leave from work, I see."

The latter grinned in absolute delight – "Yeah, how about you?"

Naoto shook her head, a gentle hum of 'no' resounded from her lips.

"Why not?" Honey brown eyes blinked. "Don't tell me you have a case this weekend—"

"Fortunately, no," The blue detective answered. "I just have to show these files to Dojima-san."

"That's it, right?" Chie happily offered, placing her hands on the back of her head. "I'll wait for you, then!"

Naoto's eyes widened at her upperclassman's offer. "Uh – huh? That wouldn't be necessary, Senpai!"

"Nonsense!" The brunette announced, swiftly slinging one of her arms over the blue-haired lady's shoulder, forcing the younger to keep up with her own pace. "You show it to Dojima-san, he comments, and we're all set for lunch!"

"B – but…!"

"Let's go!"

At that moment, Kito appeared behind the women. "I guess I'm today's driver, then?" He chuckled, earning him the attention of the two who attempted to venture towards their destination.

"Kito-kun?" Naoto resounded.

"Kito-_kun_?" Chie followed with a curious tone, looking from the raven male to the smaller female in her hold. "A – ah! Mizuki Kito, t – the guy from Tokyo Metropolitan! Naoto, you know him?"

The lone male chuckled.

The smallest, in turn, sighed.

"I know you've been informed of our situation," The detective muttered darkly, somewhat scaring the woman who still had her arm around her. "Rise-chan told you."

At that, Satonaka Chie gulped as she released a soft laugh of discomfort.

Also, at that point, she feared for her arm.

"Ah, by the way," Kito's earlier expression, shifting to a more serious look – "Naoto-san, may I talk to you for a while? Before meeting with Dojima-san, that is."

Naoto, noting the seriousness that graced her fiancé's face upon stating those words, responded with a curt nod. Turning to the lady beside her, locking her eyes with the latter's, she opened her mouth to speak. "Chie-san, please wait a moment." With those words, the detective calmly moved out of the policewoman's arm.

Chie could only watch as her friend walked towards the raven man before them. She continued doing so even as the couple walked away side-by-side. The light brunette briefly, upon observing the two disappear from her sight, wondered what could have happened to have the atmosphere change quite suddenly.

**-.-.-**

They gathered at the Samegawa floodplain, specifically, at the gazebo located towards the far end of the small field. Food and drinks colorfully filled the rectangular table – it was a picnic. Moreover, it was a small gathering planned by the inn's heiress to celebrate the incoming long weekend. The weekends, after all, would still be busy.

"Did you cook this, Yukiko-senpai?" Kanji blinked, shoving a sushi roll into his mouth. "It's delicious!"

"Wow, Senpai!" Rise beamed, following Kanji. "You've improved!"

At those comments, the raven woman sighed. Dejectedly.

"…Souji cooked those." Yukiko frowned, gesturing towards the silver's direction. "…I still fail at some areas at cooking. I tried… though."

"Ever the savior, Souji." Yosuke announced upon munching on his riceball—"OW!" The Junes manager winced at the impact of the Amagi heiress' hand on his upper arm. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Teddie – however – paid little heed to the violence as he blinked, looking around.

"Where's Chie-chan and Nao-chan?"

"Chie texted a minute ago," Yukiko answered automatically changing her mood from bad to good. "She said she's on her way."

The idol continued, "Naoto-kun's scheduled for a lunch date." She said, tasting more of the delectable food before her. "Gosh, Senpai, if I eat more from your cooking, my agency will have a field day!"

It was a statement that made Souji chuckle.

"I'll take that as a compliment," The silver man smiled. "Thank you." He said before turning to the container before him.

California rolls – untouched and arranged in neat manner. It was still as clear as crystal in his memory. That was the very first meal he ever shared with the detective. The twenty-five year old silver man frowned at his recollection; he knew it was a long shot. Seta Souji knew that the chances of seeing the detective during their picnic were small.

He huffed.

"Sensei," Teddie called out, forcing Souji out of his reverie. "Thank you for the food!" His chopsticks, then, swiftly stole a roll. And then he gulfed it down – much to his master's dismay.

Although he – himself – understood there was no point in saving the rolls any longer.

The blond sparkled, _literally_.

"It's so heavenly!" Teddie exclaimed, savoring the flavor. "Y – you guys should try it!"

"Gimme one!" Yosuke stretched out his hand.

After was Yukiko.

Followed by Rise, then it was Kanji's turn.

In the end, there was only a piece left and Souji merely looked forlornly at it. He could not decide whether he should eat the leftover – but he wanted to. The twitching of his hand signaled his urge as the chopsticks tapped lightly onto each other. At that point, the twenty-five year old was quite contemplative. A part of him still wanted to save the piece for a certain blue woman.

His best friend blinked upon swallowing. "What's up, Souji? Don't you want it?"

"It's not that," The silver man shook his head, eyes still locked at the lone roll. "I was just thinking."

"Chie-senpai!" Kanji called out at the sight of the policewoman, spitting few bits of food in the process – resulting a simultaneous "Ew, Kanji" from the ladies who sat on either of his sides.

"Hey, guys!" The light brunette half-heartedly waved. "Huh? What's this? _One _piece left?" Chie complained, looking down at the almost empty container of California rolls. She, then, looked up to Souji. "Are you gonna eat that?"

To which the addressed male shook his head. "Go ahead," He nodded with a reluctant tone.

The police officer pursed her lips. "On the second thought, it looks like you've got a lot of food here." Her voice rang knowingly while her hands rested on hips. "I think I'll pig-out on the others – Naoto-kun might need that more right now."

"Naoto-kun?" On cue, Rise spoke. "Isn't she out with—"

"Mizuki-san dropped us off; they're still talking, so I went ahead." Chie sighed, shaking her head. "There was a change in their plans, let's just leave it at _that_." She added, taking a seat and grabbing the nearest piece of eggroll.

"_What_?" Dramatically, Teddie perked up as he sensed something off. "Did that he hurt Nao-chan!"

Suddenly, Souji was silently worried. But eased off at the words: "No one has done me harm, Teddie," which had resounded from another area. The detective arrived.

"Nao-chan!" The eccentric Junes mascot beamed at the sight of Shirogane Naoto.

"Everyone." Their newly arrived companion casually greeted as she sat beside Teddie.

"Did Mizuki-san leave already, Naoto-kun?" Chie inquired, popping her head out to see her junior.

The blue lady nodded – her exhaustion was obvious.

"What happened, Naoto-kun?" It was Yukiko's turn to ask – concern had graced her elegance. "I hope it's not anything bad."

"It's nothing," Naoto answered as honest as possible. "He's just needed back at the Tokyo Metropolitan."

"That's so sad," The group's idol frowned in sympathy. "You must miss him now!"

Souji, who was – all the while – finding his drink interesting in an attempt to drown out his jealousy, stole a quick view at the detective's reaction. To his surprise, her face was quite cold for someone who was supposed to be in a relationship; although, he was not complaining. He smirked secretly.

"He just left." Shirogane Naoto was speaking in monotone. "To say I miss him now would be idiotic."

"Aww, she _does_ miss him!" Rise's giggle filled the air. "Isn't that cute!"

"…Rise-chan."

"I know what would cheer Nao-chan up!" Teddie announced, earning him the eyes of the whole group. "Fear not, Teddie is here to make things better!" He beamed, shoving his chopsticks right into Naoto's mouth before she could finish her protest. "Isn't it good…?"

Her feminine blue eyes glared at him whole she forcefully chewed what was fed to her. Then she swallowed. "Teddie, what were –" Naoto paused while she processed the taste. "It's good!"

Male silver eyes blinked in response. "The last piece," He whispered, noticing that the piece was gone. Seta Souji blinked once more, eyeing the detective.

"Right? Right?" The Junes mascot bounced excitedly in his seat. "It was Sensei's special California roll!"

Upon hearing those words, Naoto's slightly cocked to the side. "Senpai?" She said turning from the blond at her side to the man he often called his master. She smiled. "I see. No wonder my palette recognized the taste."

Souji, in turn, smiled back. "I'm glad you still like it." Internally, he was thanking the Japanese security system.

"_Whipped_." Yosuke snickered in view of the scene.

Chie stepped on his foot.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" The manager hissed towards the policewoman who signaled him to shut his mouth. "What're y—"

"—Are you okay?" Souji suddenly asked, genuinely worried.

It was then that Hanamura Yosuke realized he ruined a rather special moment for the latter twenty-five year old male – "It's nothing!" He awkwardly laughed, scratching his head. "You… you two kids go back to staring each other."

Chie snorted: "Idiot."

Everyone, at that, was stuck in silence.

Fortunately, Chie broke the deafening atmosphere with her cough. "Uh, so anyway… it's the long weekend!" She continued with a broad smile on her face, "I was thinking, is anyone up for a road trip tomorrow? Let's all go to the beach or something."

"A road trip?" Yukiko looked to her best friend. "I don't know… with the inn and all."

Yosuke's eyes rolled, "Yukiko's right, Junes is gonna be busy too." He added. "And… beach? Really? It's not even summer!"

"_What_? We can't go?" Teddie whined to his boss.

"That's why it's the _perfect_ time to go there!"

Rise pouted, "I can't…! I have a shoot for Plush Co. on Monday." She proceeded to pout, turning to Kanji. Who was enjoying his feast. "Stupid Plush Co."

"Huh? Hey, don't blame me! You asked for that schedule!" The taller blond of their group snapped. "'Sides, the invites have to be made by then too."

"Come on, when will we be able to get a chance like this?" Chie insisted. "We'll all be working once the weekend is over! We'll all be busy!" Brown eyes batted to the whole team. "I promise we'll be back by tomorrow night! Latest at 7 p.m.! _Please_?"

"I'll ask permission first." Naoto answered. "I suppose I'm free for the whole weekend, anyway."

"See!" The policewoman chirped as she pointed to the blue-haired woman. "Naoto-kun's _free_! We all know how rare it is!"

"Chie-senpai, please don't use me as an excuse. Moreover, I'm not even sure yet."

However, even at the detective's displeasure, everyone was in a state of making a decision.

"…If you put it that way," The idol suddenly spoke. "I guess… I won't tan too much with this weather."

"Yes!"

Kanji stretched and shrugged. "If she's game then I'm game." He said upon hearing his endorser.

"Well, I can always leave the inn with Kasai-san." Yukiko nodded. "I could also use a break."

"I'll go!" Teddie yelled. "Let's make memories of youth together!"

"What about you, partner?" Yosuke looked to the lone silver-head before even answering. "What's your call?"

Souji, at the point of being questioned, observed the faces around him. Peer pressure, apparently, still existed even during adulthood.

"Nanako can come with!" Chie quickly added as she leaned forward. "So?"

The addressed twenty-five year old male's silver eyes moved from each person to the Naoto. She, too, had been watching him as he decided. Quite expectantly, at that. Ironically, there was really nothing to decide – which made him wonder why he was taking so long in responding. After all, he was still free.

With that, "Let's go." Souji smiled.

However, although the answer meant for the whole group, he was still fixed at Naoto. Everyone noted that. Of course, they already had the idea since their high school years.

"Alright, it's a go for me too." Yosuke chuckled.

"So, it's settled then! A beach adventure tomorrow!" Chie announced, holding onto Yukiko's arm. "Anyway, come on Yukiko, let's go to the restroom!"

Taking the hint, the raven woman agreed. "Alright."

The Junes manager grinned while he watched the two leave the gazebo. "I'm feeling a bit generous today, come on Teddie! Let's buy us some ice cream." He knew the plan.

"Yay!"

Rise, on her part, understood the gestures as well. "Come on, Kanji!" She commandingly called as she grabbed the former delinquent by the wrist. "Let's play in the water!"

"Wait! My rice ball!" Kanji snatched the piece of rice ball before being pulled away.

To match-make someone who was spoken for was wrong, and they all knew that. Furthermore, it was beyond unethical as well. Yet, Souji was their leader. They were on his side and they would really rather be on his than the man who claimed himself as Naoto's fiancé. However, they also acknowledged that if the detective had fully decided on marrying another person, they could no longer do anything but grant the leader a few happy moments to cherish Naoto by. The group, for all he had done, at least owed him that.

Sadly, with the motive, they were all too palpable.

Nonetheless, Souji was thankful for their effort.

"…they left us alone." Naoto sighed, nipping off the sandwich she chose to eat.

"You don't want me here?" Her senior teased. "I'm hurt."

The younger finally managed laughed lightly, "You know very well that's not what I meant, Souji-san."

"Ah, there's your smile." The older of the two breathed happily, "It's better than the scowl you had earlier."

"…scowl?" Innocently, the blue one's eyes grew bigger. "I was… scowling?"

"Yeah, you were making a real scary face too." Souji replied, enacting a monster with his hands.

"S – sorry." The lady bowed. "…I didn't mean to."

The silver male chuckled.

"Naoto," He called gently, making the other look up from her previous position. "Tell me what's wrong. Is it really because he's going back to Tokyo?"

The detective could only sigh, "You don't need to worry, Souji-san. It's not important."

"If it's you, it's _always _important."

With those words, Shirogane Naoto shook her head in amusement before she rested her chin onto her hands that laced together. A smirk stretched onto her face as she said, "Careful, Senpai, you always had a way with words." She spoke in a tone of combined teasing and knowing.

Seta Souji, in turn, rested his own chin on his hand, "I wouldn't mind if it worked on you."

The twenty-four year old detective's smirk soon stretched into a calm smile. "Still you insist smooth talking your way," Her laughter resounded once more. "Fine, if it's urgent for you to know, Kito-kun doesn't want you around me, Senpai. He's a bit… inse—"

"—jealous." The latter corrected.

"_Jealous_ of you." Naoto confessed with the certain expression that signified her annoyance. "Furthermore, he requested that I stop seeing you and the others. Of course, I refused."

"And then you guys fought." Souji continued from where the other stopped. "I understand if he wanted me out of your life… but Rise-chan and the others?"

A huff emitted from the woman's lips as she fixed her sight at the man before her.

"Anything connected to you is bothersome to him." She admitted once more, "However, knowing him, Kito-kun finds every man I encounter would be troublesome."

"Isn't he wonderful," The silver's voice had laced itself with sarcasm. "He'll come around, don't worry. But a bit of jealousy could do a loving relationship some good."

Naoto inaudibly as well as incoherently whispered, "A _loving_ relation…huh?"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"It's…nothing."

"If you say so," Souji shrugged. "Anyway, why's he the one jealous? I'm the one who should be." He argued with a frown and a tinge of annoyance. "But… then, if I was in his place, I'd make sure I wouldn't lose you too."

At those words, Naoto only looked at Souji, who – by then – was looking at a distance. Obviously, the latter was attempting to hide his face in fear of what she had to say as a reply to what he just stated. Unfortunately, it was a troublesome posture. The way her upperclassman was at the moment made it difficult for her to decipher whether or not he was aware of what he was saying earlier.

All the blue detective could do was: grab the nearest pair of unused chopsticks and pick something small but edible from one of the containers. She cooed as softly as possible, "Souji-senpai."

The latter turned. "Yeah—"And before the older finished, Shirogane Naoto – who tried to act as mature as possible last time he checked – immaturely forced a Tuna roll into his mouth. The gesture, for him, was both surprising and endearing at the same time.

"I told you," The twenty-four year old blue-haired detective deviously smiled, "Be careful of your words."

The silver man, at that, only shot her a thoughtful look while he ate his own cooking.

**-.-.-**

Eyes – gray – hid behind his reading glasses as he read the book in his hands. Fading hue of blue, seemingly white, hair rested on top of his aged head, reaching down his chin and above his thin lips. The wrinkles, something he was proud of, lined themselves on parts of his face, hands – his body. They were proof of the time he had spent living and experiencing life.

Those were the evidences of age catching up – of his growing older by the second. Regrettably, the visible physique was not the only proof of his seniority. The Shirogane elder's deteriorating health was reminder not only to him but to the rest of the household too.

"Grandpa?" His attention turned to the door that opened slowly. His book closed at the act. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I've knocked thrice." His visitor reasoned upon stepping into his room. "There was no answer."

"Ah, Naoto," The aged man smiled at the sight of his granddaughter, who neared his bed after closing the bedroom door. "I haven't seen you in a while. Come, sit." He insisted, patting an empty space on his bed.

The younger obliged with a nod.

"I have been preoccupied," Naoto politely answered. "Moreover, how have you been?"

A laugh was released from her grandfather's mouth, "I have seen better years." He continued. "But you've known of my condition for a while now. How about you?"

"Grandpa…" Naoto frowned due to worry as she faced to meet the older man's eyes.

"Now, now, a lady like you shouldn't frown like that." The Shirogane patriarch gently scolded, reaching out for her face. "You're too young for expressions like these. Furthermore, although I am happy you've rekindled your love for detective work, you should stop drowning yourself in cases."

Feminine blue eyes blinked – he always had a way of knowing what she needed to hear. It never ceased to intrigue Naoto. However, such could not stop her from worrying about him. After all, he was the only blood relative she had left.

"Don't worry about me." The elder pulled his hand back as his tone sounded off reassuringly, "Go and enjoy life for a while."

The younger of them sighed before a smile stretched its way on her face. She began: "Actually, tomorrow…" His words were her unspoken cue.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: REVIEW, PLEASE! :)**


End file.
